


Cinnamon and Saltwater

by Quinnoid



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, No plot. Not an ounce, Projecting on Cel hours, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Cel and Zolf have a quiet movie night, featuring snickerdoodle cookies.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cinnamon and Saltwater

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for sorta disappearing folks. I've been having a bit of a time, and the election is just. Ugh. 
> 
> This is entirely devoid of plot or hurt, although there is like a second of angst that I couldn't help slipping in.
> 
> Also, also! If you have your shipping goggles on, by all means, go for it, but I wrote this with the intention of Cel being aro. Didn't feel right tagging it though.

Cel opened the door to the smell of warm cinnamon. They took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was such a peaceful smell. A comforting smell. Cinnamon was warm and spicy and wrapped around them so pleasantly, reminding them of distant, murky childhood memories. They closed the door behind them and took another deep breath, drinking it all in. 

“Hey, Cel,” Zolf called. “C’mere, I’ve got something for you.”

Cel followed his voice to the kitchen, where he had just pulled a tray of snickerdoodle cookies from the oven. “Oh, Z.. gods these smell amazing!”

“Yeah?” He grinned. Cel leaned forward to grab one before their hand was gently batted away with a spatula. “Oi! They just came outta the oven. If you want though..” He grabbed a large bowl from the sink and held it out to them. “You can have the leftover batter.”

Cel felt their eyes light up. “Aw, you saved it for me! Thanks.” They eagerly started to lick the batter from the spoon while he straightened up a bit. “So. What inspired the cookies?”

“Eh. I was bored waiting for you. Not really a fan of them, but I remembered you liked them.” 

Cel hummed and closed their eyes. “You’re sweet Mr. Smith.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Zolf bit his lip and looked away. “I was uh, I was planning on watching Pirates of the Caribbean after? If you wanted to?”

“Of course!” Cel set the mostly licked clean bowl in the sink, and they made their way to Zolf’s bedroom. It was much cleaner than their own disastrous room, and always smelled faintly like the ocean. They felt very at home here. While he pulled the movie up on his laptop, Cel started shuffling the pillows around for optimum comfort. It was a routine both were intimately familiar with.

When the opening music started to play, Zolf set his computer down in the middle of the bed and removed his prosthetic. Cel waited quietly, already reclined against the pillows and mostly paying attention to the beginning of the movie. He still didn’t like drawing attention to his leg, even when it was just the two of them. He set it aside with a sigh, stretched, and shuffled up next to them. Cel stopped watching the movie immediately and curled into his side, one of his arms wrapping around them and resting on their waist. They nestled their head just beneath his chin and took a slow breath. He smelled like cinnamon and saltwater, a curious combination, and his heartbeat was steady and strong. 

Cel was nearly asleep when they felt something poke the tip of their nose. They groaned and wrinkled it, before opening one eye to squint up at Zolf. He smirked down at them, before poking them again. 

“What?” Cel whined. 

“You were snoring.”

“Was not,” They grumbled. “I don’t snore.”

“Mhm. Sure thing.” He poked their nose one more time and barely snatched his fingers away before they bit him. “Oi! Rude! I was going to tell you the cookies are cool enough, but now-” He cut himself off laughing when they sat up suddenly, all of the grouchy sleepiness wiped away by excitement. “You’re a dork, Cel.”

“Correct!” They frowned. “Although, have you ever looked into the etymology behind that word? It’s, uhm, it’s not so great. Not the worst word, by any means! But uh, y-yeah.”

“Oh. Really? Do you want me to stop saying it?”

“Ehm-” Cel bit their lip. That was not something they’d meant to say. It wasn’t that they didn’t like Zolf’s teasing, they didn’t mind at all and they knew he didn’t mean it in a bad way. But something about the word still rubbed them wrong.

“‘Nough said. I’ll think of something else, yeah? Now go on, there’s cookies.”

“Oh! Did you want any?”

“Nah, I’m not really a fan. ‘Sides, I’m gonna set up the next movie. Any requests?”

Cel thought for a moment. “Surprise me!” They ran to go get cookies and speed clean the kitchen, and when they got back, Zolf was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Up for a marathon?”

“Sure. Of?”

“Lord of the Rings? It’s been a while since I’ve watched it.”

“Oh, yeah!” Cel curled back up in bed and waited while Zolf finished setting up for the first movie. They took a bite of a snickerdoodle and moaned. “Oh, Z. That’s  _ good.” _

“Heh, thanks. First time I’ve tried ‘em.” When the movie was ready to go, Zolf sat back against Cel, careful not to crush the paper towel full of cookies. They let him find a comfortable position before settling down as well. As the opening music began to play, Cel rested their chin on his head. They didn’t fall asleep until after four that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna promise happy stuff soon but that vampire fic is Not, and all the other oneshot ideas I have are also Not. So we'll see!


End file.
